coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9457 (16th May 2018)
Plot Michelle chooses not to tell Carla about the will as she's been through enough. Rita complains to Tyrone about the dancing man after it repeatedly bumps into her window but Tyrone refuses to move it to accommodate her. Jenny rings the estate agent and cancels the move to Spain. Zeedan is still hopeful of a reconciliation with Rana. David goes to court to enter his plea. Gail considers asking Josh to be a character witness at the trial. Johnny is sick of everyone pitying him. Jenny get a earful when she asks him to see a doctor about increasing his medication. He snappily tells her there's no cure for what he's going through. Yasmeen advises Zeedan to accept that his marriage is over. Zeedan points out her hypocrisy by still being married to Sharif. Summer pitches an idea for a helpline for young men to Carla and Jenny, calling it 'Speak & Save'. Carla agrees to fund it through Underworld. David pleads guilty and is denied bail. Rana hears from Rosie how Johnny laid into Sophie about the text from Aidan. Carla shoots Alya down when she tries to interest her in launching a new range. Michelle realises that Carla has to be told and shows her the will. Yasmeen decides to divorce Sharif. Carla would rather the factory be burned to the ground than given to Alya and decides to fight for it. Shona visits David in prison and pleads with him to tell Imran about the rape. David makes her promise to drop it. Adam now likes Flora. Ali suggests to Robert that they have a smaller wedding instead of cancelling it outright, inviting only family and close friends. Robert likes the idea. Adam, representing Yasmeen in the divorce, finds out that Sharif has met someone and wants to get married again. Tyrone catches Rita about to attack the dancing man with a pair of scissors. She readily admits that she's his mystery saboteur. Carla and Michelle decide against burdening Johnny with the will and recruit Jenny to their cause. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard Places *Coronation Street *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Court - Corridor *Highfield Prison - Meeting room and visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle reveals the contents of Aidan's will to the Connor women, and then explains she has cancelled the wedding; while Yasmeen sets the wheels in motion for a divorce. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,804,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes